A fantasy match can be operated by a fantasy site on the Internet utilizing a server based system, like FanDuel, Yahoo Fantasy Sports, and ESPN Fantasy Games, among other fantasy sites. Fantasy sites allow patrons to compete against friends or random patrons either for free or with a bet to win money based on performance of the patron. The competition can occur a single time or can be recurring, for example, a league of multiple competitions. In some modes, patrons are given a fixed size pool of in-game money, referred to as a salary cap, and the patrons can select players participating in a sporting event, with each player being assigned an in-game monetary cost. A cost can be associated with each of the sports players participating in a game or collection of games. Each patron can select sports players from the pool of participating sports players, where each selected sports player cost is counted against a patron's in-game money. A sports player that is selected for a patron's team can later become inactive or get injured and therefore not play in the game. The sports player can become inactive as near as minutes or seconds prior to the start of the game. On some fantasy sites, rosters of sports players cannot be modified after the start of the game. As such, it would be desirable to have some means for handling when a sports player becomes inactive subsequent to being added to a patron's roster.